Fabrics used in cut resistant garments can be generally rather stiff and bulky due the perceived need for strong yarns with a high modulus. It has been especially true that cut resistant garments, such as gloves, aprons, and protective sleeves, have been made from stiff yarns which yield stiff and uncomfortable fabrics with a harsh hand; and that modification of the yarns to yield fabrics with increased cut resistance have yielded fabrics which were even stiffer and more uncomfortable. This invention relates to cut resistant woven and knitted fabrics which exhibit improved cut resistance while maintaining an equivalent or softer hand.